eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyre
Cyre was a former nation in the southeast of the continent of Khorvaire. The entire nation was destroyed at the end of the Last War by a cataclysmic event known as the Mourning, and is now known as the Mournland. At its height, Cyre once included parts of what are now Valenar and Darguun. Location Society Humans, half-elves, and halflings are common survivors of the Mourning, along with the occasional shifter or changeling. Most people of Cyre followed the Sovereign Host, which is true of most survivors, but some have turned away from the religion, or else devoted themselves to darker faiths in their search for vengeance or succor. Cyran fashion tended toward bright colors—similar to Aundairian fashion but without the flamboyance of Aundair's hats and ruffles. Cyran style also favored large amounts of jewelry, in quantities that others sometimes found gaudy. Although some Cyran survivors try to blend in to their new homes, others cling defiantly to the fashions of the dead nation. Power Groups History Under Galifar The Last War After King Jarot's death in 894 YK, his daughter Mishann should have, by all rights and traditions, assumed the throne, but she was prevented from doing so by her ambitious siblings. This conflict over who should inherit the throne of Galifar ignited the Last War. For a hundred years, Cyrans viewed the Last War as a personal affront, a war against them as a nation. Losing both Cyre and Queen Dannel to the Mourning was a doubly heavy blow, and survivors still harbor grudges against all the other Five Nations. Cyre was pressed on all sides during the Last War, and hired mercenary armies to help hold off the other nations. However this strategy wound up costing Cyre. Cyre's hired elf mercenaries annexed the Southeastern part of the country for themselves in 956 YK to create the nation of Valenar. Almost a decade later in 969, a hobgoblin mercenary chieftain named Haruuc rebelled with his goblinoid army and formed the nation of Darguun from the southwest of Cyre. During its heyday, Cyre was a land of plenty, with lush farmlands, thriving cities, traditions of art, and elegant styles. As the primary battleground of much of the Last War, however, it was dying by inches even before the Day of Mourning. Its outlying settlements were all but razed, and its cities were filled with the hopeless, the homeless, and the destitute. After the Last War Since the Day of Mourning destroyed Cyre, the survivors have dispersed across Khorvaire, with some traveling as far as Stormreach in Xen'drik. Prince Oargev, son of Queen Dannel, rules New Cyre in Breland, a camp containing the largest concentration of Cyran refugees, but Cyre as a nation is gone. Cities and Settlements Notes Pronunciation According to Keith Baker, there is no one correct pronunciation of "Cyre". In 2019, he stated that "SEER", "SIGH-ur", "SEER-ee", and "KEER-ee" are all valid pronunciations, as is any other pronunciation the players use at the table. There is a great deal of regional variation in Khorvaire, and just about any possible pronunciation is used by someone somewhere on the continent.https://twitter.com/HellcowKeith/status/1197900472255823872 Keith also states that pronunciation differs in the "three Cyres": the Mournland, the former Cyran territory now part of Valenar, and the former Cyran territory in what is now Darguun. The word is thus used as a shibboleth, a word whose pronunciation reveals an individual's ethnic or regional identity. However, the exact pronunciation for each region is not canonically defined.https://twitter.com/HellcowKeith/status/1197902739012902912 Keith says that he personally uses the pronunciation of "SEER-ee", having picked up this pronunciation from Bill Slavicsek in 2009 or earlier. However, this causes a problem with Keith's iPhone, which interprets the word as invoking the app Siri.https://twitter.com/HellcowKeith/status/1197903468213628928 In 2017, he suggested that perhaps the people at the heart of Cyre pronounced it "SEER-ee", those in the south said "SEER", and people of other nations tended to use "SIRE". Yet another pronunciation is "KY-ree".https://manifest.zone/pronunciations-for-the-five-nations-keith/ According to a chat with Keith Baker in 2010, the natives of Cyre pronounced it "kai-ree". References * * * * * Category:Geography Category:Khorvaire Category:Cyre Category:Former Nations & Empires Category:Five Nations Category:Kingdom of Galifar Category:The Last War Category:Nations of Eberron Category:The Mournland